


Another Meeting

by Whovians_united



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovians_united/pseuds/Whovians_united
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler has died and left Ten2 in utter despair, Eleven can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Meeting

She's dead, I can't... I don't know...... A car accident that's what took her from me in the end. A stupid car accident. Donna is only 3, she has no idea. No idea why her father is crying all the time. Why her father is always sad now. I don't know how I'm gonna do it.... No I can't. I can't do it. I can't live without Rose. 

I'm a true mess. Even Jackie is dealing with it better than me. She and Pete took Donna for me. They know I can't handle her now. They know there is too much pain in my heart to look at her, although we named her after Donna she looks so much like rose. She has beautiful blond hair and Brown eyes just like her mother. I don't hold a grudge against her or anything it's just I almost literally cannot bear to look at her. 

I visit her grave everyday and I sit. I sit next to her grave stone, and I cry. I talk to her tell her she can't be dead because we had so much we still wanted to do together. We had so much life left to live. Tell her to quit. Tell her to stop messing around. Although I know deep deep down she's gone I can't begin to cope with that. I can't begin to let that really sink in. 

"Wow I got a message on the psychic paper. It's been a long time since anyone contacted me that way" I pull it out of my jacket pocket in somewhat disbelief. "ROSE IS DEAD!" I feel panic rush through me. I can feel Clara eyes on me, "Doctor, Doctor what's wrong??" "She's dead." I have to sit down quickly before I fall down. "Who?" I don't answer her. "Doctor who's dead??" I try to get myself together. "Umm my, my friend." "Your friend, which friend??" "oh a someone you don't know." I'm still in some shock. She's dead but why did I get the note. Who is powerful enough to send this to me?? I quickly come up with the answer: Me. 

I need to see. I need to know what's going on. I get myself together and head over to my screen and pull up Me, well not literally me but Ten 2 from where the message came from. He's at a cemetery somewhere in London. He truly is a mess. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks and his eyes are so red from crying I don't know how he has any tears left to shed. I zoom in on the grave stone he is sitting next to. It says:  
Rose Smith  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
Born: ----------  
Died:------------   
Reading it brings a few tears to my eyes. She changed her name and she had a kid, maybe even kids. I quickly need to sit down again. I wipe the tears from my eyes. Clara is watching very closely, and she looks worried. I get my self together and I quickly realize what I have to do. 

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor what are we doing!" "Saving Rose!" "Isn't that like not allowed." "I DON'T CARE!" more tears begin to stream down my face and I begin to see fear in Clara's eyes. I turn that and flip this and we are off to the date that was on the tomb stone. The TARDIS offers no fight no problem she knows I need to do this. She'd come and help me if she could. Clara still looks a tad scared but even not knowing what exactly is going on she knows this is someone I care about and that arguing isn't gonna stop me. 

 

I quickly pin point ten 2 again he's having breakfast with Rose and a little blond I can only assume is their daughter. She looks so much like her. Clara and I just watch and listen for a while. It fun watching normal life. "Rose" said John strolling into the kitchen which is made visible by a large window located at the front of the house. "What are you doing today?" Rose quickly stops drinking her tea to look up and reply "Well I have a date with some of the girls for lunch but other than that my schedule is free, Why? Did you need something?" "Yeah" John begins while continuing to make his coffee. "I need my other suits dry cleaned, would you mind?" "Of course not I'll do that on my way to lunch." "Alright" he leans down and kisses her "See you later!" Eleven has been watching intently more reading lips than actually hearing the conversation but Clara had given up and was watching the Doctor. Watching him keep a very straight concentrated face, till the kiss, when he lightened up considerably. Eleven can feel Clara's eyes on him and stops his watch of the Smiths to turn and give Clara a questioning look. "Oh nothing forget it!" Clara answers after a bit of a staring contest. Eleven returns to watching the house but still wondering what Clara had been thinking. 

 

Not long after saying good bye John comes out of the house on his way to work. He's in a suit, but not the kind I used to wear. He's wearing a plain black suit with a nice but quite frankly dull tie. After he leaves nothing really happens in the house, Rose appears to be cleaning her house. Although watching her is nice after a while I get bored and come to the conclusion that I have to talk to Clara. Even though she looks very cool and collected at the moment I have no doubt that internally she is freaking out. She is growing more accustomed to me and how I like to run off and do things, this is not like usual. The usual is although dangerous is fun. This for her is not fun. 

I finally resign to my fate and turn away from the house to look at Clara. We begin yet another staring contest. Both of us can be extremely stubborn so actually talking may be obsolete I begin to hope. Until I realize I should be talking. I need to talk to her. She has a right to know what's going on. "I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry" the words drop out of my moth before realizing who I sound like, but that doesn't bother Clara a bit. She has no idea that ten just dropped out of my mouth and she doesn't care. She is looking for answers but before I am able to give any Rose comes out. She looks beautiful as always. She hasn't changed hardly at all except she looks so very happy. I mean she was happy when she was traveling with me but this, this is a different kind of happy. She had changed her needs. She was fine with a regular life, she looked happy being just a mother and wife now like there had been nothing else. 

Rose comes out and jumps in her car with what I'm guessing are ten 2 suits and heads off. I had brought the motorcycle from the TARDIS which makes it easy to follow Rose and also makes talking hard enough that Clara doesn't bother to try. I'm not exactly sure what will happen so staying alert is key. We follow Rose until she stops at a clothing store. I turn the bike off and think what to do next. It's a big store and we need to be close to her at all times. I'm about to say I'm going to go in when Clara seems to read my thought and quickly says, " I'll go." I give her a questioning look as she takes her helmet off and she simply smiles and walks into the store a little after Rose. 

 

He's scaring me. I've never seen him like this. Now granted I haven't know him for very long but even I can tell there is something wrong with him. Who is she to him?? It's a big store and has a very wide selection of ladies clothes. Some of the stuff really is quite pretty and I find myself going through one of the racks half heartedly while trying to keep an eye on Rose. "I love this store" Rose says not to anyone in particular. She's one rack down from me and is holding a dress to herself. "What do you think?" She says turning to face me. "Very pretty, I'd try the green though" I say after looking carefully at the dress. It was just a plain brown dress with a bit of bleeding at the top but it made her hair seem less blond. "Yeah maybe your right." She says putting the dress back on the rack and grabbing the green and putting it up to herself and turning to me again. "Better?" She says. "Much, I'm Clara by the way." I say a little to perky holding my hand to Rose although she doesn't seemed bothered by my sudden perkiness. "I'm Rose!" She says shaking my hand, "Rose Smith" she continues with a beautiful smile. "I've never seen you before, you new in town?" "No just passing through" I replied a little nervously. She was so pretty. Not a model type pretty but just a regular person pretty, she didn't wear a ton of makeup and wasn't a size zero but she still just radiated with beauty. "Oh traveler ah, I used to travel a lot. Those were the day." As she spoke her smile began to fade a little and she suddenly looked quite a bit older. She got a dreamy look in her eyes like she was watching the old days go by. She snapped out of it after a moment with that large smile returning again. "But now I've settled. Got myself a great man and a beautiful little girl. Well anyway, I think I'm going to go try this dress on. Nice talking to you!" "Nice talking to you too!" I replied as she turned to go toward the dressing room to try on the dress. After that I still watched her but even less than I had before. I was still trying to figure out what she was to the Doctor. She had obviously travels with him and they were friends but there was something about the way he was acting that told me that there was more. There was more to them than just friends. And I was going to find out what. 

After leaving the store she heads a nail salon a little ways up the road. The salon has an entire glass front so although the Doctor would like to be closer, he'll have to settle for close by in fear that she'd get suspicious if she saw me and he definitely wasn't going in. So we are again left in awkward silence as we watch as Rose gets her nails done. After a bit of watching her I get bored and start to fiddle with a string that hangs from my jacket. "She traveled with me, we'll what feels like a life time ago." The Doctor begins still watching her in the salon. The pain in his voice so evident and he stops for a second to get himself together. "You don't have to.." I begin but he quickly cuts me off "Yes I do" turning to look at me, " I do, I owe you an explanation. I wish there was an easy answer to who she is to me....but there isn't." Tears begin to roll down his face. He is all the time joking and acting like a silly kid but at this second I begin to really see the Doctor. I begin to see the pain and misery that is buried deep inside him and I wonder how he bares it. "In another regeneration...I love her." There is a small smile that spreads across his face even through his tears at this point and I look at him rather confused. "That's the first time I've ever told someone the truth about how I always felt about her." And he lets out a small chuckle, "After all this time that's the first time I've said it." I was about to say something when we hear the sound of a car motor and we realize that we've forgotten about Rose. 

 

Luckily she takes her time getting out of parking lot. Enough time for us to strap on our helmets and jump on the bike to follow her. It's a bit more of a drive this time to wherever she's going. I'm grateful. This gives me time to think and process what just happened. The Doctor was in love. I'm not really sure why I'm so surprised by this fact but it does seem strange. Under all the pain, fear and self hatred there was still a piece of him able to love. To love this her, but another huge detail just hit me. Who's he?? Who's this man she with now. Funny the thought has just seem to hit me. I'd been caught up in wondering who Rose was I'd completely forgot about the man who she's married to. This is a strange thought, maybe the Doctor was the only one with feelings in their relationship, I can't seem to see that. While still trying to figure it out we pull into a large parking garage across from the mall. I'm getting off the bike when the Doctor looks at me and says "I'm gonna follow close by her, you can follow but wait a bit and stay further back." I want to argue but I know it won't do anyone any good so I simply nod my head and he walks off after her. 

 

I follow pretty close behind her. There are surprisingly a lot of people out and about so its not hard to blend in but still keep close. She stops along with a crowd to cross the street to the mall. She and I are the last two to go and she is talking on the phone while she walks. Suddenly I know. I don't know how I knew but I just knew. With a run a tumble and nasty hit I black out. 

I know there are some drugs in my system. I keep seeing it happen in my head. I was standing not far behind her I was watching her cross the street, I really don't know which came first the nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach or the sight of the car. Just a young kid not paying attention to anything but his phone and just jumped the gun on the light and was about to hit her. There was no thinking, not that I had the chance to, he started to go as Rose was still in the street. I ran out in front of her and pushed her to the side and took a pretty nasty hit. I now remember bits and pieces of after ward I can see her over top of me asking my name and yelling for someone to call an ambulance. 

 

I finally open my eyes to what must be one of the ugliest hospitals I've ever seen. It was just so plain I hated it. There needed to be some pictures, I'll have to buy some at the little store in here if they have one. After taking in the room I then get the needles out of my arms just as he walks in. He looks mostly the same, rocking that amazing head of hair, but he looked older he had aged a bit and he wore a black suit although he still wore converse. He looked a mixture of sad and angry. The scarier was the obvious recognition, sometimes its harder but Time lords can almost always tell another time lord. "I said your name was Mark, Mark Washington. It was the first thing that popped into my head. After all we can't have two men running around called John Smith." he said very seriously. "So which one are you?" he said as he pulled up a chair. "Eleven" I said while watching him very closely. "And what are you doing here Eleven?" I forgot what a serious stare this one had. "Oh you know the usual traveling, saving people." I tried to say as bright and lively as possible hoping to lighten the mood, no success. "Well that sounds all good, fine, and dandy other than the fact your in another dimension. How'd you pull that one off?" "With great difficulty. What did you tell Rose?" "Nothing she hasn't woken up yet. Although she tried to pass off for fine she has a broken wrist from the fall and they gave her some pain medication which made her drowsy. She'll be out for a little while longer." 

I sit in the chair staring my other self down. "So how did you know?" I say still digging for answers. It's weird seeing me but not me twice over. When I was Ten it was of course weird but this is much weirder. "You called out Psychically although not aware of it." " So you got a message from me that Rose was going to die? That's not possible." I state and I start to talk again but he cuts me off. "No you sent me a message she was dead...." I now realize what has happened he's saying he came and changed history. Of course this makes more sense, " but we're not allowed to.." "I know but I did." At this moment Eleven gets up out of bed and is getting dressed, I'm not paying attention though I'm too busy thinking about what my life would be like without her. I'm not sure I could go on and then I realize. I look to him and see the pain in his eyes, he saw me. He saw me after it happened. He cares for Rose, he loves her but that's not the only reason he's here. He's here because he saw me after she was dead and couldn't handle it anymore than he could when he was me. He not only lived through the pain of losing her the first time, now again and now he got to see it. He got to see the grief and sorrow play out on my face. On his face, and he couldn't take it. I get out of my chair and walk over to him. He is just finishing up his bow tie, weird. I go over and I hold out my hand he grabs it shakes and then he says "I know, your welcome." 

 

She's waking up, he wasn't to sure at first I think but he's ok with letting me see her. I walk in the room very quietly, I'm not sure what I would say if she was awake so I'm glad she's not. I stand there for a minute and I'm about to turn and walk out when I hear her voice, "Aren't you going to say hello?" she's talking but it's pretty weak and she looks half asleep. "I was thinking about it." I smile. "Thank you, I owe you my life. What can I do to repay you?" My smile starts to fade a little as I walk over to her bed, " You want to help me Rose Smith." I say as tears weld up in my eyes, " You live a happy life. You live a good life!" tears roll down my checks and I lean down and kiss her forehead. She looks at me very strangely. She's trying to decided whether or not to believe that it's who she thinks it is. She knows she's just having trouble processing. "But how??" she stutters. "It doesn't matter, it matter that you are alive and well. Enjoy your life Rose." I start to walk away when she calls out "Doctor." I turn around "I love your bow tie." I grin "And I love you." She smiles slightly "I know, I've always known." she smiles and closes her eyes to sleep. 

 

I walk out to Ten 2 and his daughter. I get down on one knee to look her in the eyes. She looks so much like Rose. "Hello! And what's your name?" I say cheerfully imagining this is actually Rose at a young age. "Donna" she says burying her head in her fathers leg a little smiling shyly. I can't help but start to tear up. "Donna, that's a beautiful name." She buries her head even more and her father runs his hand through her hair saying, " Now what do we say?" "Thank you. Daddy can I go see mommy now??" "Yes go ahead sweet heart, you stay in there till Grandma comes ok" She nods and to run into the room. I get up as John says quickly "Aren't you forgetting something" He leans down. And she runs back and gives him a kiss. "Now go on but be gentle ok." she nods again and runs in the room and calls out "Mommy" and as the door closes you can hear a happy reunion. "Is it weird?" I ask after a silent walk out of the hospital. "It was at the beginning but now it's become normal for both of us." He smiles. "Doctor! Oh thank goodness I've been looking for you. I heard what happened and have been searching hospitals everywhere. You realize people look at you very strange when you asking for John Smith." Clara gives me a hug, " I was worried" she whispers into my ear. "I'm fine really" I reply as I let go of her. She looks at me for another moment and then turns to John, " Hi I'm Clara!" She reaches out her hand and he reaches and shakes it replying "And I'm John, John Smith!" She throws me a questioning look. "This is my clone, well tens clone." The strangest thing about this sentence is its hardly the weirdest thing I've ever said. Clara looks a little miffed for a moment but then it seems to dawn on her and she gets a strange look, "She did love you." Both I and John are taken back by this as I think we were expecting a bit of a different reaction. She simply smiles and waves her hand "Oh nothing, forget it." John looks to me and says "Well Eleven before you go I have a question, Do you always wear that thing?" pointing to my bow tie. I straighten it and say "Yes I do, bow ties are cool." he raises and eye brow laughs. "Take care of her" I say. "I will." He says a quick good bye to Clara and then goes back to the hospital and Clara and I head back to the TARDIS. "So where to next Doctor?" "I don't know what do you want to see?" I say as we look at each other grin and I throw a couple switches and we are off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So thanks if you read this! I know not even close to my best. Wrote this about a year ago and just came across is and decided to post it. I'm still working on the sequel I promised. Not to worry it will come. I will hopefully be posting some prequel Hell, Angels and a Crazy weekend soon. If you haven't read that one I encourage you too. Very proud of it, and put a ton of work into it. And sorry this fan fiction was supposed to come in chapters but I'm feeling to lazy! Hope you kept up okay. Please leave comments and kudos! Thanks! :)


End file.
